


remember this time.

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, involves rabbit chats, takes place in part 3. just for the outfits sake.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: The morning after.





	remember this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent and i'm sorry, but why are we sleeping on pre-idol ryuu's appearance.

As he fades into a somewhat alert state, his brain registers the peaceful sleeping face in front of him. The other’s face is somewhat obscured by a few tufts of shining brown hair, and it both felt familiar and unfamiliar.

A little concerned over how he even ended up in bed with someone else, he looks under the covers to make sure nothing crazy happened on the assumption he was under the influence yesterday. Curious about this, Sougo takes his hand and lifts up the cover slightly, and peeks underneath. His clothes are still clearly on, and Sougo lets out a sigh of relief. So nothing weird happened, but the other guy in bed with him… he fixates his eyes on the other’s face, squinting as he tries to recognize him. The hair in his eyes is unhelpful in the midst of his deduction, so he gently hovers his hand around the other’s face, and wills himself to move the hair out of the way. Just to see his face, that’s all!

“Hn…” the other groans in a deep voice, and the combination of hearing his voice and being able to see his eyes alarm Sougo. His cheeks turn red as he immediately pulls his hand away from the brunette’s face and rests it on the mattress. Right, this clearly isn’t any of their beds either. So what happened last night? Something had to if he found himself in the same bed as TRIGGER’s Ryunosuke Tsunashi. “Tsunashi-san? Is that you?”

Ryunosuke’s eyes stay shut, but after Sougo stares at him intensely for little longer, eventually the other is stirred into consciousness. His eyes open wide, and he clenches at the sheets to help himself jolt out of bed, and he looks at Sougo’s bewildered expression. He flushes as well, and his fingers go directly to his own hair, and he seems to be slightly trembling. “Oh, my hair… Sorry Sougo-kun, I’ll go fix it! I must look weird to you like this,” he fidgets so he can slide off the bed, but Sougo already knows he doesn’t like the slowly fading presence of warmth.

Also, he doesn’t mind Ryuu’s hair. At all. He likes seeing another side of him, and he bursts with an euphoric, yet tiny joy over the fact he is probably one of the only ones who have seen him like this. It must be the morning weariness, but he swiftly clasps on to the back of the other’s shirt, and tries to tug at it and bring him back down. “No, it’s fine.”

Somehow Sougo is strong enough to bring him down and Ryuu falls flat back on the bed. Sougo moves as well, adjusting himself so he was sitting up on the bed. He hovers his face over Ryuu’s and simply smiles. “I like this Tsunashi-san too, somehow it feels like I’m…” He blushes at his own words, and he frantically covers his mouth with his hands. “Ah, ignore that… Tsunashi-san, did we go drinking? I don’t want to blame this situation on my drunken judgement, but… I’m afraid I have no recollection of last night’s events.”

Ryuu stays silent instead of answering his questions, so Sougo looks down to see what he’s doing, only to be met with Ryuu covering his face in embarrassment. Of what he can see of his face, they are tinted with red.

Sougo, despite his embarrassment, opens his mouth again, “Tsunashi-san…?”

“You’re really no fair, Sougo-kun.” He laughs softly, and exposes his face again. He tries to sit up as well, but stops before he accidentally hits Sougo with his head. “But we were with Momo-san. I was about to take you home, but Mitsuki-kun sent me a rabbit chat saying that the roads were blocked around where the dorms were. You were really tired, so I thought it’d be fine if we just went to a hotel since TRIGGER’s house is far.”

Sougo suspects that he was purposefully omitting details of his drunken state, but he feels like that may be for the better. He doesn’t even want to think of what shenanigans he did. And not to mention they were also with their senior from Re:vale. Wary of what Momo has to say, he turns around to grab his phone off the nightstand. He turns it on to see a hefty amount of notifications, some being rabbit chats from his friends in IDOLiSH7 and a lot of pictures in a shared group chat of him, Ryuu, and Momo. “I-Is that so,” he mutters quietly and turns around with his phone in tow.

“O-Oh, and about the bed situation. They only had this type of room left, and I ended up sleeping in here too… sorry about that, Sougo-kun. You must’ve been uncomfortable,” Ryuu apologizes, and Sougo wonders to himself for what reason.

“Not at all, just embarrassed.” He replies quickly, and busies himself with his new task.

Wary of the possibility that Momo could’ve posted these photos, he looks at the group chat Momo set up and looks at all of the pictures he sent. Fulfilling his worst fears, they’re as bad as he imagined. He drops his phone on the mattress, and looks away from Ryuu. They certainly weren’t dating, not even secretly, so this whole ordeal is just shameful. He probably was tyrannical when he was drunk, and Ryuu is too kind to not answer to his requests. Really, what are the chances that he would manage to do this sober? And he briefly recalls the message Momo sent along with the pictures.

 

**[MOMO]:** You’re so cute, Sougo! ﾟ･:*｡(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)~｡*:･ﾟ

 

_What an unnecessary kaomoji_ , Sougo thinks to himself furiously, _and I don’t want to be considered ‘cute’._

A strangled noise comes out from Ryuu’s side, and Sougo turns back around to see Ryuu looking through the pictures. Sougo watches with red cheeks as Ryuu furiously types a response in his place, not caring that it’s not even his phone. Sougo almost wants to protest, but the words lose strength as he resigns himself to his fate.

They both watch the phone anxiously for a response, but one doesn’t come immediately. Sougo sighs, and he decides to focus on more important things, like...what if he’s preventing Ryuu from a job? “Tsunashi-san, do you not have anything on your schedule?”

Ryuu shakes his head, “not until later this afternoon. So don’t worry about it, Sougo-kun.” He wills himself to sit up straight on the bed, showing his back to Sougo. He turns slightly, then fully as he decides to sit cross-legged. The two sit in tensioned silence before Sougo’s phone goes off. They hover above his phone, both of them eager to see Momo’s response. It was a picture?

Sougo swipes his phone open, and the photo Momo sent him was a selfie of him in front of a hotel, but Ryuu starts to go red as he looks at the picture. “Is there a problem?”

“Momo-san can't _possibly_ be outside…” He whispers, and quickly slides off the bed to go to the bathroom. Bewildered by the circumstances, Sougo silently leaves Ryuu to his privacy and looks accusedly at his own phone. There is a message sent with the photo.

 

**[MOMO]:** What's this~ a scandal? My juniors are so interesting! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

 

Sougo squints. He scrolls up to see what Ryuu sent prior.

 

**[SOUGO]:** Momo-san, for Sougo-kun’s sake you should delete those. I don't know if he wants to remember…^^

 

Sougo flips his phone over. “Tsunashi-san, this wouldn't be happening if you used your own phone to send this message…” He sighs, and reluctantly drags himself off the bed. He looks into a mirror, and notices a noticeably wet stain on his clothes. Alright. There are so many situations that could have resulted in that, so Sougo decides to assume the best and it was a spilled drink or something. He finds his characteristic shawl draped on a chair, and he grabs it and wraps it around himself.

Ryuu finally comes out of the bathroom, but his hair was the same with a dejected expression to boot. He touches his hair and tries to slick it back once more, but frowns as he accepts his reality. “No good, I don't have any hair gel. I guess this might be for the better… if Momo-san is really outside, then maybe we can sneak by.” He reasons out loud, and all Sougo can do is raise an eyebrow.

“Tsunashi-san, is there a problem?” Sougo asks innocently, but in his mind he tries to analyze Ryuu’s mutterings and convert it to his own understanding. True, there is the problem of them finding a way to leave the hotel without risking a scandal. Understanding that Ryuu might want to keep his hair down after all alludes to the idea of a disguise. Sougo realizes that he has to worry about himself too, and he lifts the shawl over his head. It could work, but he looks dumb.

“Oh, you caught on pretty fast as expected, Sougo-kun,” Ryuu remarks with a laugh, the distress in his voice replaced with amusement. He plucks off his own jacket that he threw messily on the nightstand, and offers it to Sougo. “This might do a better job, don't you think? We can trade.”

Sougo’s cheeks redden at the thought of wearing Ryuu’s jacket, “what? You're correct that a hood would make it easier, but… is it really okay, Tsunashi-san?” That means they'll have to meet again pretty soon to trade their clothes back, otherwise the other members of their respective units would be suspicious of their sudden change in casual wear.

“We can just trade back later, it's no problem,” He nods confidently, and pushes his jacket toward him again.

Sougo reluctantly strips himself of his own shawl, and exchanges it with Ryuu for the jacket. He puts it on, and immediately zips it up all the way, but he notices it's a little big on him. He looks down, and it seems like it covered the stain on his pants. _Good._ He looks over at Ryuu, who seems to struggle with draping the shawl over himself. Additionally, it didn't really match with his shirt. Sougo chuckles, endeared by the other’s apparent difficulty with handling the shawl.

“I don't consider myself fashionable anyways,” Ryuu sighs, but he then grabs his phone off the other nightstand while Sougo retrieves his own from the bed to his chagrin. He realizes that he hasn't checked the rest of his messages, and most of them were questions about where he was. One, however, particularly sticks out. From Tamaki.

 

**[TAMAKI]:** Hey Sou-chan. Just do it, okay. Hang out with Ryuu-aniki some more. Maybe something good will happen and if you date him, he will want to get me pudding. He already does that for me, but like… he'll do it more since we're partners. It'll make us both happy.

**[TAMAKI]:** Remember what I told you before?

**[TAMAKI]:** Be louder. Mezzo Forte. Or maybe Forte. idk

 

Sougo feels a mix of being extremely touched by Tamaki’s series of texts and also annoyance at how simple Tamaki is trying to make this out to be. First of all, why does Tamaki know he have a crush on Ryunosuke anyways? And he won't stop referring to him informally, too. And the idea that he just wants more from Ryuu.

 

**[SOUGO]:** Tamaki-kun, thank you.

**[SOUGO]:** I'll try my best, but please don't burden Tsunashi-san… and what did I say about limiting your pudding intake?

 

Sougo sighs, wanting to put away his phone, but then he gets a quick response.

 

**[TAMAKI]:** I'll just dance it off! Geez, Sou-chan. I'm not gonna get fat or anything.

**[TAMAKI]:** anyways just ask out Ryuu-aniki already!!

 

He shakes his head, deciding to simply send an angry pudding stamp in response to Tamaki. He then puts away his phone in his pocket, glancing at Ryuu with still weary eyes.

“Well, I think we should be good to go now. We should check out, and then I'll drive you back to the dorms.” He explains his plans immediately, but Sougo merely stares at him.

“Actually,” he decides to speak up and heed Tamaki’s advice. Tamaki’s ulterior motive aside, Sougo does genuinely want to spend more time with Ryuu. He feels selfish even after spending the whole night with him, but a childish part of himself argues that it's not fair that he doesn't even remember any of it. “I want to spend more time with you, Tsunashi-san. Maybe just… breakfast for now.”

His eyes widen with shock, and Ryuu glances over Sougo. He then starts to blush heavily, which in turn causes Sougo to blush from embarrassment. “That's… really surprising to hear, but it's a huge relief.” Ryuu finally manages to choke out, “for some reason I felt like you were uncomfortable with me before last night, like… Intimidated. I didn't think you would want to know me more besides my idol persona. That's why… the hair.” He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s not cool.”

“It’s plenty cool!” Sougo protests, clenching and unclenching his fists as he raises them in front of him. “It makes me feel special that I also got to see this side of you,” he lowers and weakens his voice as he confesses those words. The two of them really don’t interact as much as he would like, so in a way Sougo is grateful for the whole ordeal. His lips curve upward into a giddy smile, and he adjusts the hood over his head again. This somehow caused Ryuu’s gaze to linger on him, and honestly this isn’t the sort of attention he expects.

Ryuu grips at Sougo’s shawl, and returns with a bright smile of his own. “So you’re fine with this too? That’s… a relief, Sougo-kun.” He nods, and Sougo notices that his cheeks are also growing red again. How many times have the both of them turn into blushing messes just in the span of the morning? “I want to spend more time with you too. And I want to make more memories that you’ll never forget.”

Sougo laughs, “even though I forgot last night’s events, I don’t think I’ll ever forget today. Please take care of me, Tsunashi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> "did they not do the thing" they didn't bc ryuu is a Coward  
> mental image of sougo and ryuu swapping part 3 outerwear.. cute.  
> also i just wanted to cut it off there before it got too long so ahfljash, anyways momo just took a picture next to the hotel to fuck with them and then he went to an interview... tamaki's chilling at home playing video games
> 
> are they dating? possibly but they don't think they are quite doing that yet even though it's quite obvious wow i love slow burn
> 
> i'm on twitter @sweetie_wink if anyone else up for crying over ryuusou or just i7 in general


End file.
